


5 Times Mat Went To John For Advice (And The One Time He Gave John Advice)

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys Being Boys, John the Captain giving advice, M/M, Rookie Mat, like so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: Over the course of the year, Mat had found himself going to John more and more about things that were happening. John was always there to listen to Mat and give him the advice he needed, without being judgmental. Mat would have jokingly referred to John as his second dad if he knew John wouldn’t just roll his eyes and ignore Mat.





	5 Times Mat Went To John For Advice (And The One Time He Gave John Advice)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Mooresomore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> 5 times John gave Mat advice (and the one time Mat returned the favor)
> 
> The usual disclaimer: Don’t know anybody, don’t own anybody. This is all in fun, and I make no assumptions about said character’s identities. If you see you name listed here, turn away now. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. (And I know we weren’t supposed to claim our own prompts, but I couldn’t resist this one.)

1\. Training Camp

Mat was a little bit (okay, a lot) in awe when he walked into his first Islanders training camp. This was nothing like Seattle’s. As he walked through the stalls, he saw the names: Martin, Clutterbuck, Strome, Tavares.

Mat must have had a deer in the headlights look on his face, because the next thing he knew, John Tavares was right in front of Mat.

“You okay kid?”

It took Mat a second to answer, but he finally squeaked out a “Yes, Mr. Tavares. I’m Mat.”

John laughed at Mat’s response. “Hi Mat. Please call me John. Mr. Tavares is my father.” He paused before continuing. “First camp, eh?”

“Yeah,” Mat said.

“Just go out there and be you. Don’t feel like you have to be something you’re not just to impress everyone,” John said. “Besides, they can usually tell when you’re faking. If you need anything, feel free to come talk to me.”

“Thank you,” Mat said, relaxing a little. It felt nice to know there was someone he could talk to. Then Anthony Beauvillier caught Mat’s attention, and Mat wandered off and felt even more at home.

Mat got sent home and while he was disappointed, the encouraging text John sent made the demotion a little easier.

_Keep it up kid. We’ll be seeing you next year for sure._

Mat promised himself he’d work his butt off so he could make the team out of training camp next year.

2\. Mat’s First NHL Game

Mat couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this nervous. He’d finally made it. He was in the NHL, something he’d dreamed about since he was a little kid.

“How you doing kid?” John asked, coming over to sit down by Mat.

“Ok, I think. I’m nervous though.”

“That’s normal,” John said, smiling. “You earned it Mat. Go out there and have fun tonight. Hopefully we can get you a win.”

“Any advice Captain?”

“Have fun. Listen to your teammates and coaches, and play your game. Don’t let anyone make you change your playing style. You show them why you belong here.”

Mat had a good time, and at the end of game, John grabbed the puck and brought it over to Mat. “Here you go. A momento from your first NHL game.”

“Thanks John.”

“You’re welcome. Congrats on your first NHL game.”

3\. About Relationships

Mat was super frustrated. He knew being a pro hockey player meant long-term relationships were going to be strained and/or non-existent, but he wasn’t wanting to do the “hookup in every city” thing either.

He was about ready to pull out his hair when John caught him in the hotel lobby after his girlfriend had finally decided this was the last time they were doing the “break-up and make-up thing”- she said she’d have all his things mailed to him. The look on Mat’s face must have said it all, because John said, “Come talk to me in my room.”

Mat followed John up to the floor where the team was staying and silently continued past his own room and went to John’s.

John threw the keycard on the table and motioned for Mat to sit down. “What’s going on?”

“Relationship stuff,” Mat said. “Like, she dumped me for good this time.”

“I’m sorry,” John said.

“How do you do it?” Mat asked. “How are you able to balance a relationship and being a hockey player?”

“It takes a lot of work,” John admitted. “You have to find someone who is able to put with you being gone long periods of time and trusts you when you’re on road trips. Plus, you have to make sure you give them all the reasons in the world to trust you, and you have to make time for them when you’re home. It’s a fine balance that takes some time to figure out.”

Things started making sense to Mat. “Got it. Thanks John.”

4\. NHL Life

Over the course of the year, Mat had found himself going to John more and more about things that were happening. John was always there to listen to Mat and give him the advice he needed, without being judgmental. Mat would have jokingly referred to John as his second dad if he knew John wouldn’t just roll his eyes and ignore Mat.

After one particularly rough game, Mat looked over towards John and raised his eyebrows. John quickly gave a “yes” nod, and just like that, they had agreed to talk without even saying a word. Mat didn’t know whether to be impressed or embarrassed at that fact.

John met Mat in the hotel restaurant and said, “What’s going on Mat?”

“I’m feeling burnt out. Like all I do is eat, sleep, and do something hockey related. I know that’s my job and all, but I don’t enjoy things as much as I used to.”

John nodded; he’d been there before his first couple years in the league. “I know how you feel. I had that happen my first year too. Luckily, my captain stressed the importance of carving some time for myself, no matter what else is going on. That helps a lot.”

“But how do I do that?” Mat asked. “I barely feel like I can do the things I’m doing right now.”

“It can just be a couple minutes of unplugging. Or listening to one of your favorite songs,” John said. “When you have more time, you can spend longer doing something you want to- and not have to- do.”

“I can try that,” Mat said. “Thank you.”

“Sure thing. Come talk to me anytime. I mean it.”

“I will.”

5\. About Tito

Mat had been spending a lot of time with Tito recently and had started wondering if Tito was flirting with him when he kept inviting only Mat to go out and do things.

Mat had realized he was bi a long time ago, but he wasn’t sure how to figure out if Tito was or not (he didn’t want to just go up and ask Tito in case Tito wasn’t ready to talk about it, or if he said no, or asked why Mat wanted to know); he went up to John. “Hey cap, I got a question for you.”

“Let me guess, it’s about Tito, isn’t it?” John asked. His reply caught Mat off guard.

“Yes. But, how? What? How?!” Mat asked.

“You guys are not exactly subtle with the looks you two share,” John said, smiling. “And before you ask me, no, I’m not telling you any information. You have to do this one on your own. I will be here to help you or listen to you, but this one is all on you. I don’t get involved in other people’s relationships.”

“Ok,” Mat said.

Two weeks later, Tito and Mat came up to talk to John. “I hear I have you to thank for getting Mat on the right track,” Tito said, lacing his fingers through Mat’s, “So thank you.”

“I merely listened to him,” John said. “The rest was all him. Glad you two figured it out.”

“Me too,” Mat said. “Thanks for always listening to me and giving me advice when I needed it.”

“Anytime. Now go enjoy your off day. Don’t get into trouble.”

“Yes Captain.” Tito and Mat said in unison.

+1. Regarding Jordan

Mat had been watching Jordan and John for a couple of months now, and he quickly picked up on the fact that Jordan was into John. John seemed to be completely oblivious though.

Finally, Mat decided it was time to give John some advice, since John has been so good at giving Mat advice any time Mat needed it.

“Hey John, can I talk to you for a minute?” Mat asked.

“Sure Barz, what’s up?” John asked, coming over to where Mat was standing. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Mat said. “I was just noticing you and Jordan were talking.”

“Yeah. What about it?” John asked.

“You realize he likes you, right?”

“What? Ebs? No way,” John said.

“Yes way,” Mat said. “I’ve seen it before John. _I’ve_ been on the receiving end of those looks from someone.”

“I don’t think so,” John said.

“For someone who gives great advice, you’re horrible at accepting it,” Mat chuckled. “Seriously, go talk to him. See what happens.”

“Fine. But when he won’t talk to me anymore, I’m blaming you,” John said.

“Deal,” Mat grinned, knowing that wasn’t going to be the case.

Mat wasn’t expecting Jordan to grab John and kiss him, but hey, to each their own.

John came over to Mat as John and Jordan went to leave the building. “Thanks. You’re not too bad at giving advice, you know?”

“I try,” Mat smiled. “Go have fun.”

“I will. Go find your man and have fun too.”


End file.
